Broken Toy Soldier
by window downs
Summary: A man was called to the battle place of Normandy only to see his messenger’s demise. Where could she be? The soldier ponders. He could still feel that she is alive but where? A kafra then wakes up in the middle of a civil war in the capital city of Pronte


**Prologue**

The wind slightly rustled his dirty and curled hair. He looked across the horizon, thinking of what lies ahead as his heart pulsated with each flicker of light from the beyond. The light mimicked fireflies from his hometown of Georgia, as they flew and swirled across the ebony sky but the fireflies back home were different, they didn't kill. 

"Woah"

A soldier in front of him pushed him back as flash of bright light came banging on their faces and soon after heat came rushing through. He clutched tightly on a metal handle as the force of the blast begun to rise. He begun to think, his heartbeat became louder and louder as memories of his insane wife, dead child and burnt house came passing through his head, almost sucking him to oblivion.

"_Normandy_"

Silent whips silently flowed through his ear, that familiar voice which beckoned him on his time of need. His energy came rushing back, like a medley of power, rage and passion. He knew why he was here. He knew why he wasn't back home. He didn't care if his wife is in a mental institute, his son six feet under and his house burned down to hell. None of these things were important, nothing in this world mattered. He was yearning for another world, another place, and a woman in the midst.

"I am coming."

The words silently fluttered from his mouth as he took up all his strength and courage to brave the treacherous fireflies outside. He passed his dead comrades, their faces scared with the grip of death. He was the only one alive in that ship and the ship was about to die as well. It came plunging from the sky; its engine slowly losing its silent and alluring noise as it came dropping below. There was no hope for him, either he go down with the ship, dead or jump from the ship and risk his life from the rampage of bullets from below.

But he already decided and there was no turning back. He patted his back and jumped of the plane as he left of a big sigh. The strong wind pushed his head like a powerful crash on his face. He looks happily towards the ground wishing to finally kiss with its soft earthen touch. Then a strong thud sent him rising up slightly above. A white balloon blossomed from his back, mimicking sails of the bygone ships of the age of the colonial past.

He looked in marvel as a sea of white engulfed the sky. It was a feast of thousands of sails, miming even the strange and alien world of jellyfish under the sea. The sky poured with millions of fireflies dancing samba with floating jellyfish. It was a surreal sight that took his attention away from the ground, from destiny.

But soon reality came crashing back as the samba of the jellyfish and firefly continued. The flares from below knocked the white balloons above, killing people slowly as they came landing to the ground. A firefly shot from below and slowly missed, hitting only a part of his leg but he couldn't feel the pain. There was no pain, there was no love, there was no emotion, there wasn't even chaos in his heart all that remained was passion. Hate left him, anger left him and the only thing he wanted was her, the women with the voice that made him alive. And that woman was near. He could feel her, he could smell her sweet and mild vanilla scent, and he could hear her voice and he was eager to leave. He didn't mind the dance of the firefly and jellyfish all that mattered was her.

He came crashing to the ground, landing near one of the islands near that exalted coast. The only thing that greeted him was a barren landscape, devoid of any trees and any life. It was only a grassy meadow filled with green. But from the horizon a sweet voice beckoned, musing words that were foreign to his ear but he knew it was her, it was her voice.

He looked closely, clutching away his pack, leaving it there despite the warnings of his officer not to leave it because enemy might see them. He rushed forward, piercing through the grass like a javelin thrown to cut through anything. He then stopped as the woman on the horizon waved and then father time, a confidant of his came and time seemed to stop as the woman with voice greeted him right before his eyes. But destiny would always rule over the old man who makes the clockwork and time began to flutter and destiny was now having their way.

From a distance a loud banging sound came piercing through the sky. Time began to slow yet again. As if forced to show this man, the inevitable fate that was meant for them. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and hours felt like days as that one shot delivered the woman away from this world but before she could leave she left one word.

"_Toy soldier_"

Tears bellowed from the soldier's eyes as he holds on to this word, another clue that would lead him to her.


End file.
